


The Winner Bakes It All

by Kelcifer_Rocket



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, RocketShipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelcifer_Rocket/pseuds/Kelcifer_Rocket
Summary: James enjoys baking. Inspired by a headcanon from stagesiren





	The Winner Bakes It All

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My first ever one-shot! And my first ever naughty fic ;) 
> 
> Dedicated to my good friend stagesiren and her perfect headcanon about baking :)

# The Winner Bakes It All

A frantic pounding on the door startled James as he ironed his favourite dark green shirt. Carefully placing the iron upright on the board, he strode over to the door as another wave of frenzied blows hammered on the wood, coupled with the muffled voices of Ash and Misty. Opening the door, James was greeted by the desperate faces of his friends.

"We need your help!" Misty pleaded as she marched through the doorway, closely followed by Ash.

"Of course, why don't you come in?" James teased sarcastically. He closed the door and followed his friends through to the lounge. His slight embarrassment at his state of undress – a black tank and a pair of grey boxers – was soon quashed by the sight of the two of them; both were stood turned away from the other, with their arms folded and a scowl on their faces. James raised an eyebrow. "So, how can I…"

"It's Brock's cake!" Misty threw her hands up in exasperation. "We'd gone to pick it up from the bakery –"

"We were running late as _someone _spent too long in the shop trying on dresses," interrupted Ash.__

____

"We were in a hurry so Ash went inside whilst I parked and –"

____

"I was FINE carrying the cake but nooooo!" Ash whirled round to face his old friend. "You had to –"

____

"I went to give him a hand carrying –"

____

"You snatched it off me!"

____

"YOU tripped over your own feet! I've never known anyone as clumsy as you Ash Ketchum!"

____

"THE POINT IS…" Ash shouted over Misty's insults as he turned to face James, "there's no time to order another,"

____

"And Delia's out of town,"

____

"And we can't ask Brock to make his own birthday cake,"

____

"There's no one else who can…"

____

"Would you please…"

____

The two friends pleaded their last words in unison, "…help us?"

____

James, who had been watching the argument with a bemused grin, was distracted by another voice; the voice of the woman he loved.

____

"What the hell is going on down there?" Jessie called from the top of the stairs.

____

"Nothing dear, just a mishap with the cake. Nothing for you to worry about, I'm sorting it." he called back.

____

"You will?! Oh James, thank you thank you thank you." Misty gushed with stars in her eyes, giving him a quick hug as he moved past her towards the kitchen.

____

"Yeah, thanks James." Ash said gratefully as they both followed him through the doorway.

____

"We don't have a lot of time," James admitted glancing at his watch, "and I might need some ingredients, hold on…" James started rummaging through cupboards. "What does he like? A sponge with white chocolate frosting would be quick and easy enough." He glanced at his watch again. "It'll be cutting it close though…"

____

"That'd be great, I'm sure he'd love that" Misty said as Ash nodded in agreement.

____

"Damn, we're all out of icing sugar." James closed the cupboards and turned to Misty. "Could you make a run?"

____

"Sure thing, it's the least I can do!"

____

"And Ash, would you mind finishing ironing my shirt and trousers?" James asked over his shoulder as he dislodged cake tins from the depths of a cupboard.

____

"Um…" Ash rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously, "I don't really know how…"

____

"Oh for goodness sake! I'll do it now quickly before I go!" Misty rolled her eyes at Ash before pushing past him in to the lounge, pausing to flick him in the forehead. "You are hopeless, Ash!"

____

"You could give me your keys and I'll go in to town?" Ash followed her, a trace of hopefulness in his voice.

____

"No way! Not after last time!"

____

James smiled as the two continued to bicker in the next room. Despite the ways they had all matured over the years, some things hadn't changed at all. He quickly tied his hair in to a ponytail and washed and dried his hands as he looked over the ingredients sitting on the counter. Glancing at the kitchen clock and taking a deep breath, he switched on the oven and began to prepare the ingredients.

____

Misty and Ash returned to the kitchen just as James set the melted chocolate to one side to cool. "Is there anything else you need?" Misty asked as she rummaged in her handbag for her car keys.

____

"Mmmm, oooh, get some raspberry jam too!" James requested as he cracked eggs in to a bowl.

____

"Sorry I can't stay and help," apologised Ash, "Pikachu, Meowth and the rest of the pokémon are setting up the decorations, I'd better go and make sure they're ok."

____

James looked up as he continued to beat the mixture. "No, of course, I'm sure it's chaos over there!" he grinned, although he guessed Ash would much rather hang out with the pokémon than help him bake.

____

"Thanks again James, you're our hero. Right, I'll drop off Ash at the venue then head in to town, I'll be back as quick as I can," Misty glanced at her watch, "I have to go and distract Brock soon. If you need me to delay him past 7, send me a text yeah?"

____

"Will do!"

____

Misty grabbed Ash by the wrist and trailed him out of the kitchen, Ash managing to get in a wave before disappearing from view. Smirking to himself, James turned his attention back to the cake. It would have been quicker to use the electric whisk, however the incident during their previous baking attempt meant it was currently out of action. James leant against the kitchen counter and smiled to himself as he continued to whisk.

____

xXx

____

James heard a mechanical buzz, then a scream, followed by a clang of something heavy hitting the floor. _'What the…? I've only been gone two minutes!' _James thought as he ran down the remaining stairs, through the lounge and in to the kitchen, and stopped short. Jessie was stood with her back to him, the electric whisk was lying broken on the floor, cake batter coated the kitchen counter and was dripping down the cupboard doors.__

______ _ _

"Jessie, sweetheart, what…?" James didn't need to finish his sentence as Jessie slowly turned to face him, and he couldn't stop the laugh from escaping.

______ _ _

"It's not funny, James!" Jessie shrieked, cake batter dripping from her chin as she spoke.

______ _ _

"I'm sorry, you're right, definitely not funny." James tried unsuccessfully to keep a straight face as he walked over to her. The front of her tank was almost completely covered in the pale substance and was dripping down the front of her shorts and on to her thighs. Her chin and left side of her face were also mostly covered, with smatterings across her nose and right cheek. Dollops of all sizes littered her hair, the bigger ones slowly oozing through the magenta locks. James didn't think it possible that his girlfriend could ever look more adorable than she did right now. He took her hands in his, not caring about the slippery sticky batter between their fingers. Jessie looked away, embarrassment and indignation visible underneath the cake batter. Smirking, James tenderly grasped her chin with his fingers and turned her to face him. "You're so beautiful Jessie" Their eyes met and James could see a hint of a blush creep on to her face. "I've seen you blackened with scorch marks, drawn all over by jigglypuff, covered in mud, and now covered in cake mix. And you'll always be the most beautiful woman in the world to me, even like this." As if to emphasize his point, a huge dollop of cake batter dropped from the ceiling and splattered on to Jessie's head, spraying James and covering his face with small globs of the mixture. The pair blinked in shock before bursting out laughing, both relishing the absurdity of it all. Trying to catch his breath, James cupped his girlfriend's cheek and wiped a smear from under her right eye. "How about we get you cleaned up?"

______ _ _

xXx

______ _ _

Coming back to his senses, James realised the batter was more than suitably whisked. He couldn't help the huge grin on his face as he set the bowl on the counter and grabbed the flour and the sieve. He was the luckiest guy in the world, that was for certain! Finishing sifting the flour, James washed and dried his hands again before using his fingers to gently fold the newly added ingredient in to the mixture. After making sure it was suitably blended, he made his way towards the sink to wash his hands, the warm water rinsing off the slippery batter coating his hands.

______ _ _

xXx

______ _ _

Jessie and James reluctantly broke the kiss just long enough for him to tug her tank past her face and over her arms, letting it drop to the floor as their lips found each other again. James ran his batter-covered hands through her hair, fingers entangling the sticky magenta locks, fingernails grazing the back of her head which made her moan in to his kiss; the sound sending fire through his veins. Jessie was fumbling wildly with the buttons on his shirt, which were now slippery from being pressed against her sodden tank top. With an impatient groan, she ripped the shirt apart, the remaining few buttons pinging off, which direction they went neither of them knew, nor cared. Jessie ran her slender fingers up his chest, reaching his shoulders and gliding underneath the shirt. James untangled his fingers and allowed her to slide his shirt down his arms where it unceremoniously joined her tank on the floor.

______ _ _

Breathless from the kisses and from the desire raging through them, James grabbed Jessie by the waist and backed her up against the counter by the sink as she unbuckled his belt and unfastened his jeans. With a playful smirk against his kiss, she slipped her hand down the front of his briefs, palm flat against his pelvis and fingers just grazing him teasingly. James inhaled sharply at her touch and let out a soft, desperate moan, tearing himself away from her mouth to suckle at her neck, knowing it drove her wild. He blindly reached for the tap behind her, eventually finding it and quickly cleansing the sticky batter from his hands, hurriedly wiping them dry on the back of his jeans. His kisses on her neck and underneath her ear were making her squirm and squeak in ecstasy, and one hand clutched at his back, nails dragging down his skin as the other continued to tease him.

______ _ _

James slid his hands under her waistband, cupping her ass and gently squeezing, savouring the silky feel of her skin before relieving her of her shorts. Jessie shimmied out of them, kicking them away as they reached her ankles, indicating her approval by grasping him fully in her hand. James sighed her name, his lips against her ear as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her thong, and it too joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Running a hand down the back of her thigh, James crushed his lips against hers again as he lifted her leg, opening her up to him. Jessie steadied herself, her heel resting on a drawer handle for support, and she impatiently pushed his jeans and briefs down, freeing him from the confines of his clothing. Jessie went to grasp him again but James caught her fingers with his own and shook his head. He was so overcome with desire that he knew he wouldn't last long, and he wanted to give her so much more.

______ _ _

"Not yet," he whispered as his fingers found their slick prize, "you first."

______ _ _

xXx

______ _ _

James shook his head, coming back to reality again. His heart was racing, the memory still sharp in his mind as he stood in the place it occurred, his fingers still under the running water. Feeling a blush creep up his neck and on to his cheeks and a fire deep in his belly, he turned off the tap, moving to grab the towel and realising that his boxers were barely containing him.

______ _ _

"Calm down," he mumbled to himself, "you've got a cake emergency here, this is no time for daydreaming!" he chided.

______ _ _

Taking a deep breath and trying to concentrate, James prepped the cake tins and began dividing the mixture between them. Yet his excitement remained, the scent of the batter as he poured it only adding to his arousal and making him ache almost painfully with desire. Without thinking, James raised his hand to his face, a large dollop of cake mix on his fingers, and he breathed in the sweet scent.

______ _ _

xXx

______ _ _

James buried his face in Jessie's hair as he slid in to her, her body still quivering with the aftershocks from her orgasm, and they both let out a moan. She now faced the wall, bent slightly over the kitchen counter as James drove fully in to her again. Wrapping his arms around her to steady her shaking body, James fondled her breasts as he kissed her neck, the sounds she made in response only serving to intensify his desire, and he thrust in to her, hard, he couldn't help it. He squeezed his eyes shut, urging himself to calm down.

______ _ _

She was gorgeous. The silky feel of her skin against his, the way she squeaked his name, the way her walls gripped him so tightly, and the way she smelled; a combination of her favourite shampoo, sweat, the smell of her on his fingers, and a strong smell of cake batter.

______ _ _

Reaching down to grasp her leg as he'd done earlier, he brought her knee up again and she settled it back on the drawer handle. Keeping one arm wrapped tightly round her for support, he reached round and grazed her swollen clit with his fingers as he slid in to her, more gently this time, stroking her in time to his rhythm. He got her to the edge within minutes, and she cried out his name, pleading, desperate. James kissed her shoulder, his nimble fingers bringing her towards her climax, desperately trying to contain himself until she came. He could feel her core tightening and quivering around him, and knowing he was about to lose control he buried his face in her hair again, wet batter sticking to his cheek and lips, the sweet scent intoxicating him as she called out his name one last time, her body gripping him tight, and that ended him. Her name was on his lips as he lost himself in her, and he held her tightly as they both came down to earth.

______ _ _

xXx

______ _ _

The clicking of heels coming down the stairs brought James back to his senses with a jolt. Eyes widening he realised he'd subconsciously been caressing himself through the fabric of his boxers, which were now wet with pre-cum. A cough behind him caused him to whirl around, and his jaw hit the floor. There she stood, his Jessie, hair free from its usual style with loose curls running through it as it cascaded down her back, a long midnight blue dress with a split up the side showing off an amazingly long leg, perfectly painted lips. It didn't matter whether she was dolled up to the nines or covered in gooey cake mix. She was stunning. The words 'luckiest guy in the world' echoed through his mind again.

______ _ _

"What?" she raised an eyebrow at her partner as she hooked an earring in to her ear.

______ _ _

Desire still coursing through his veins, James strode purposefully over to her, intending to kiss her like their lives depended on it. He'd almost reached her when she backed away, hands up defensively.

______ _ _

"Absolutely not! Your hands are covered in cake! Do you have any idea how long it took me to get ready?" She threw him a wink as she smirked, despite being deadly serious. "Touch me and die, you hear?!"

______ _ _

James pouted. "Can I at least have a kiss?" he asked hopefully

______ _ _

Jessie smiled and began to walk seductively over to him when she noticed. Arching her eyebrows, she folded her arms as she looked him up and down. "Happy to see me, are we?"

______ _ _

James blushed and looked down, his boxers were struggling to contain him and he throbbed violently. "Cake batter" he admitted as he raised his fingers, a sheepish grin on his face.

______ _ _

A knowing smile formed on her lips as James walked back to the cake tins, putting them in the oven and making a mental note of the time. He turned around to find Jessie standing right behind him.

______ _ _

"Don't you dare touch me," she warned as she pushed him against the kitchen wall, a mischievous glint in her eye.

______ _ _

"Yes boss!" James agreed, not quite believing his luck as Jessie got down on her knees, making sure to lift the dress up so she wasn't kneeling on it. James tucked his hands behind his back, an attempt to stop himself accidentally running his fingers through her hair.

______ _ _

Jessie looked up at him as she freed him from his boxers, positioning him in front of her ruby lips and slowly licking the pre-cum from the tip. James let out a deep sigh of pleasure as he closed his eyes, feeling her lips surround him, the flick of her tongue as she teased him, the grasp of her hand as she stroked him.

______ _ _

"Mmmm, that feels so good Jessie," he hissed, opening his eyes to watch her work her magic. She withdrew her mouth, giving the tip another flick with her tongue, a string of pre-cum glistening from the head to her mouth. Jessie licked her lips and smiled up at him as she stroked the length of him before taking him completely in her mouth. It wasn't long before his knees began to shake. The memories of their last baking experience still fresh in his mind, the wanton desire he'd had surging through his body for the past half hour, the sublime feel of her lips and tongue and the way she clutched his ass, fingernails digging in to his skin, the smell of cake batter in the air…

______ _ _

"JESSIE!" James cried her name as he felt himself release, pulsating in her mouth and heart hammering in his chest. He threw his head back, brow furrowed in ecstasy as his orgasm rocked though him. "God I love you" he whispered, voice quivering.

______ _ _

A knock on the door brought them both crashing back to reality, and Jessie stood, wiping the corner of her mouth and giving him a deep but quick kiss.

______ _ _

"I love you too, idiot." she teased.

______ _ _

"Yeah but I'm your idiot." he retorted, smiling down at his girlfriend. The knocking grew louder and James blanched, realising he must look a flustered mess. "Sweetheart, I don't suppose you can get the door?"

______ _ _

"Sure thing James" smiled Jessie, chuckling at his bulge and wet patch, and she sashayed out of the room, knowing James wouldn't be able to take his eyes off her.

______ _ _

James leant back against the wall and sighed contentedly. God, he loved baking.

______ _ _


End file.
